This invention relates to the field of agriculture and more particularly to apparatus for coupling plural implements in side-by-side relationship to be drawn by a single power unit. An individual press drill for example, may be 8 feet wide: it requires a tractor of only modest size, but also requires many passes to plant a large field. Five such drills connected together plant a field much more rapidly, but involve a much greater financial investment including the cost of a much more powerful tractor. The trade-off between labor costs and costs of equipment is a difficult one which must be made by each farmer on the basis of local conditions including the size and terrain of his fields and the cost and availability of labor skilled in machine operation.